Confusing→Recipe
is the opening theme of Mikakunin de Shinkokei anime series. The song is performed by Mikakuning!, consisting Kobeni Yonomori, Benio Yonomori, Mashiro Mitsumine (CV: Haruka Terui, Eriko Matsui, Yuri Yoshida). Track Listing Both the songs are written, composed, and arranged by Junky. #Confusing→Recipe (とまどい→レシピ) #After School Vacation (放課後ばけーしょん) #Confusing→Recipe (とまどい→レシピ) (off vocal ver.) #After School Vacation (放課後ばけーしょん) (off vocal ver.) Audio ... Lyrics Romaji= Fu fu rattatta rattattatta fu fu Rattatta rappa ya~y ya~y Rattatta rattattatta fu fu yay Asa me ga sametara mo kino mitai na nichijo ha nakute "Honto a mo… etto do shiyo" Tameiki majiri ni neru okashi to moso no reshipi no naka ni Koi gokoro haicchatta Chiffon cake ni custard scone ni clotted cream Dakedo yappa korette okashi wa doshite watashi nan daro Kyu ni sonna koto ii dashite… Ah doshiyo Kimi ga suki ni naccau ka nante wakaranai kedo Taisetsu na hito nante Ah tere kusai kana Kimi ha majime na tone de sukitte nante iu desho Chotto doki- to shichau jan Nante inichijo teki na revolution Rattatta rattattatta fu fu yay Donna aji ga suki to ka nani ga taberare nai to ka Shitte ita ho ga ii ka natte ne Tame iki majiri ni neru ryori no recipe no naka ni Tomadoi ga haicchatta Pudding a la mode cream tokimeku chocolate mont blanc Dakedo yappa korette okashii no doshite watashi akai no Ano kotoba wo omoi dashite Mo doshiyo Kimi ga sukitte ittatte doshite ii ka wakannai yo Himitsu tte itte mo hitei saretara chotto shock Kimi ni omoi kiricchatte "ne, ano"tte yobi tomechatta Chotto doki- to shichau jan Kyu ni egao nante shinai de yo < Go Love Win!! Everybody let me GO!! it’s a Show Time Now!! Everybody let’s GO!! Go Fight Win!! let me show me make me down. Go Love Win!! @take my heart Go Love Win!! Everybody let me GO!! it’s a Show Time Now!! Everybody let’s GO!! Go Fight Win!! let me show me make me down. Go Love Win!! GO GO GO GO GO > Kimi no sono muhyojo na naka ni toki doki mita Egao to ka gaggari to ka are? sagashiteru no…? Kimi ni omoi kiricchatte "ne, ano"tte yobi tomechatta Chotto doki- to shichau jan Kyu ni egao nante shinai de yo Ah doshiyo Kimi ga suki ni naccau ka nante wakaranai kedo Taisetsu na hito nante Ah tere kusai kana Kimi ha majime na tone de sukitte nante iu desho Chotto doki- to shichau jan Nante inichijo teki na revolution Koi no recipe Rattatta rattattatta fu fu rattatta rappa ya~y ya~y Rattatta rattattatta fu fu rattattatta Ya~y ya~y ya~y |-| Kanji= ふぅふぅ らったった らったったった ふぅふぅ らったったらっぱ いぇーい いぇーい らったった らったったった ふぅふぅいぇい 朝目が覚めたらもう昨日みたいな日常はなくて 「ホントあぁもう…えっとどうしよう」 ため息混じりに練るお菓子と妄想のレシピの中に 恋心入っちゃった シフォンケーキにカスタード スコーンにクロテッドクリーム だけどやっぱこれっておかしいわ どうして私なんだろ 急にそんな事言い出して… あぁどうしよ 君を好きになっちゃうかなんて分からないけど 大切な人だなんてAh照れくさいかな 君は真面目なトーンで好きってなんて言うでしょ ちょっとドキッとしちゃうじゃん なんて非日常的なレボリューション らったった らったったった ふぅふぅいぇい どんな味が好きとか何が食べられないとか 知っといた方がいいかなってね ため息混じりに練る料理のレシピの中に 戸惑いが入っちゃった プリンアラモードクリーム トキメクチョコレートモンブラン だけどやっぱこれっておかしいの どうして私赤いの あの言葉を思い出して もぉどうしよ 君が好きって言ったってどうしていいか分かんないよ 秘密っていっても否定されたらちょっとショック 君に思い切っちゃって「ねぇ、あの」って呼び止めちゃった ちょっとドキッとしちゃうじゃん 急に笑顔なんてしないでよ < Go Love Win!! Everybody let me GO!! it’s a Show Time Now!! Everybody let’s GO!! Go Fight Win!! let me show me make me down. Go Love Win!! @take my heart Go Love Win!! Everybody let me GO!! it’s a Show Time Now!! Everybody let’s GO!! Go Fight Win!! let me show me make me down. Go Love Win!! GO GO GO GO GO > 君のその無表情な中に時々見た 笑顔とかガッカリとかあれ?探してるの…? 君に思い切っちゃって「ねぇ、あの」って呼び止めちゃった ちょっとドキッとしちゃうじゃん 急に笑顔なんてしないでよ 君を好きになっちゃうかなんて分からないけど 大切な人だなんてAh照れくさいかな 君は真面目なトーンで好きってなんて言うでしょ ちょっとドキッとしちゃうじゃん なんて非日常的なレボリューション 恋のレシピ らったった らったったった ふぅふぅ らったったらっぱ いぇーいいぇーい らったった らったったった ふぅふぅ らったったった いぇーいいぇーいいぇーい |-| English= Videos TVアニメ『未確認で進行形』ノンテロップOP映像 「とまどい→レシピ／みかくにんぐッ！」|Non-telop opening animation 「とまどい→レシピ」みかくにんぐッ！ミュージックビデオ（半分くらいの尺Ver.）|Music video (Downscale Ver.) Navigation ... Category:Music